I SAID SIT!
by Engineered-Chaos
Summary: Everyone knows Inuyasha hates the night of the new moon. Who wouldn't hate losing all of their powers. But he's going to learn on a trip to Kagome's time that being human does have it's 'advantages'


A/N: I think it's been like forever since I posted something. But this idea just would not go away. So I decided to post it and see the reaction it received. I've decided to make this a canon story, no AU or crossovers, just good old Inuyasha. If I receive a positive response I'll continue this idea. It's just a question I've always wanted answered, and decided to post my own opinion on the subject. As always, praise is generously accepted, as well as criticism. As long as it's CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM. All flames will be smothered. Now that I've rambled for a while I give you the first chapter of my story I SAID SIT!!

Disclaimer: I in no way, shape or form own the rights to the masterpiece that is Inuyasha. All credit and praise goes to the creative genius of one Rumiko Takahashi. And that can't be me, since I'm a male.

Chapter 1:

Broodings

A frigid night breeze blew across the expansive meadow. A bit unusual for this time of spring. The sun had long since set beyond the horizon, and the sky was splashed with dazzling pinpoints of light. Through the curtain of darkness a lone figure could be seen, seated by a small campfire. He sat motionless, the firelight reflected in his orbs of molten gold. The biting wind swirled about him, causing his pale silver tresses to dance wildly about his face. But the young man took notice of neither the wind nor the heavens, his mind heavy with foreboding thoughts.

Inuyasha stared listlessly into the flames before him. He was seated upon the ground, sitting in his favorite pose. With his legs crossed and his arms in the sleeves of his red haori. Tetsuaiga was resting gently against his shoulder, the hilt jutting up above his head.

Every now and then he would glance sullenly up at the sky, his gaze always resting upon the waning moon. It was little more than a sliver of ivory, like a jeering smile, mocking him and his cruel fate. He glared at it for several minutes, mentally willing it to grow larger, to spare him from his monthly humiliation. But it was to no avail. Stubbornly, it refused to change. Actually, he had been staring at it for so long, that he thought he saw it shrink slightly.

He sighed dejectedly, knowing that the time was swift to approach. 'Only about a day or two left.' He mentally muttered. Only about two days until he was completely helpless. Until he was unable to carry out his main job of protecting the others in his little group. They relied on his strength enough as it was. What would happen if Naraku suddenly decided to come out of hiding and attack them! He would be powerless to do anything but watch as his friends did battle.

But he knew that it would never happen.

They had seen no trace of Naraku or his subordinates since they learned that the final jewel shard was within the land between life and death, within the grave of his father. And there seemed to be no means to reach it until another pearl could be created, which would take over 100 years anyway. And he knew that Naraku would wait that long if necessary. He was after all a half demon, of sorts.

Except he had the power to choose the night of his vulnerability, unlike a certain inu-hanyou. Inuyasha again glanced up and cursed the stupid moon under his breath. His tirade was cut short however, when he heard the rustle of movement behind him. Quickly he snapped his head around and peered cautiously into the darkness. With his keen eyesight he would be able to detect even the slightest bit of movement in the trees beyond. Like wise with his ears. But he detected no movement other than the slow rising and falling of his comrades' chests as they slumbered nearby.

He could easily make out each of his companions as they slept in their different poses.

Sango was curled up in a bedroll; Kirara nestled against her stomach. Close at hand was her trusty boomerang Hiraikotsu, which in a moment of attack, or perversion, she could easily reach and use for protection.

Speaking of 'perversion', he could also clearly see the bouzo as he leaned against a massive tree trunk. He was seated much the same as Inuyasha, except that he lightly gripped his shakoujo in both hands, as it nestled against the side of his neck. Inuyasha knew also, that if an attack were to occur, Miroku would be up in a flash, staff held at the ready, poised for attack.

He had no doubt in the abilities of those two. He knew without a doubt, that both could easily hold their own in a battle. No, the only ones he had to worry about were the other two members sleeping peacefully. Well one was sleeping peacefully, he wasn't quite sure about the other though. He knew that both of them would be a bit slower to react than the others, and would therefore need his protection.

Inuyasha smirked as he observed her sleeping position.

Kagome was sprawled on her back, half in and half out of her strange sleeping pallet. Her legs were splayed in two different directions. And her arms were raised above her head, one extending straight out, and the other thrown out to the left in an odd position. This caused her shirt to be slightly tugged upward, exposing her slender midriff to him. But the view was slightly diminished due to the fox-kit sleeping on her belly. Her ebony locks flared out behind her, curling about her delicate cheeks. He stared for a moment; transfixed by the way the feeble light played on her features, accenting her midnight hair and pale complexion.

He stared until he realized exactly what he was doing, and where his thoughts were leading him. And then he scowled and turned abruptly around, muttering about beautiful wenches disrupting his brooding. He found it harder and harder to be rude to her lately, often catching himself from spouting an insult, and then berating himself for stopping in the first place.

He was also finding it harder to ignore her beauty as well, to ignore her supple curves, and silky raven hair, to ignore her crystal sapphire eyes, and her dazzling smile, which as of late was having a bit of an effect on him.

He felt calmer in her presence, happier even. And he knew that there were few times in his life that he had been truly happy. It was her scent that calmed him. She just smelled so, peaceful, and innocent. He would often catch himself trying to get a whiff of her intoxicating fragrance. It was like jasmine, mixed in with a scent that was entirely her own. It filled him with a sense of desire, one he hadn't felt since his days of happiness with Kikyo. But this feeling was becoming even stronger, overstepping the bounds in which he had felt for the miko so long ago. But he knew that he had to keep these feelings secret, for several reasons.

One was that he knew Kagome would never return his feelings. How could she when he was nothing more than a filthy half-breed? If he even mentioned it to her, she would probably use the rosary and 'sit' him into oblivion. He grasped the beaded necklace in his fist. That was a problem best left for another day. The second reason was a bit more practical really. He didn't want a relationship to endanger her in any way. Kami knows he had a lot of enemies, and he shuddered to even think how Naraku would put such a thing to his own advantage.

No, he would keep these desires secret for now, at least until the end of Naraku and their quest. And then, well, he would just have to wait and see. One could never truly tell what the future holds, and he knew that thinking of such things would only result in a headache in the morning. Glancing back once more, Inuyasha let out a small sigh, and resumed his personal battle with the celestial body in the sky.

A/N: So, what did you think? I know it was a bit short, but this was just an introductory chapter. The real meat of the story will begin in the next installment, which will probably be up in a day or two. I'm really excited about this plot, and I hope my writing wasn't too horrible. So until next time, please feel free to use the nifty little button below and leave a little review for me, it'll brighten up my day!


End file.
